1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sunroof drain device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-63742 (JP 2008-63742 A), for example, described a known sunroof drain device. This device is provided with water droplet fragmenting means on a bottom surface of a trough-shaped drain passage (a drain portion), and is designed to reduce the splash height of water droplets of rain water or the like that fall down into an opening/closing body and a closed portion (a boundary portion) of an opening, by breaking up the water droplets using this water droplet fragmenting means. As a result, the splash of the water droplets is able to be prevented from flying out of the drain passage, without increasing the height of the side walls of the drain passage.
In the technology described in JP 2008-63742 A, when water droplets get in during high-pressure washing or the like, for example, the force is extremely strong, so it is necessary to ensure sufficient protrusion length of a protruding portion of the water droplet fragmenting means in order to break up the water droplets so that the falling energy of the water droplets can be sufficiently reduced. As a result, the drainage performance of the drain passage may be reduced due to the water droplet fragmenting means.